


Hazel Eyes

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean save you from a Djinn. You pick the brother whos' eye's haunt your dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Boys

You wake up to the sound of footsteps. Your head is pounding as your trying to piece together where you are and what's going on around you. Theres a whimper in the corner, but its too dark to see anything. Where am I?

“Hello?” You cry out, but voice is frail so it comes out as a whisper.

Its hard to believe how much your head hurts; hell, blinking is making matters worse, and just trying to breathe is a chore itself. The footsteps get closer, and the echo radiates through the hallway and into your throbbing noggin. As the footsteps raise in volume, so does the whimpering in the corner of the dark, damp room. As the euphoria wears off your body begins kicking out adrenaline as you feel the fear rising up through the pain. You don't remember how you got there, who you were with or what you were doing. The doors are blown off the handle by a gun that continues to ring loudly in your eardrums. The last thing you remember before passing out again is a pair of hazel eyes staring into your soul and the feeling of the ground falling from underneath you.

*****

“Hey she's waking up.” A man's voice says.

You hear shuffling and open your eyes. Not recognizing your surroundings you try and sit up as a shooting pain in your side reels you back and you let out a scream.

“Easy now, take it easy.” Says the man with those hazel eyes from your dream. Or was it a dream? “Can you tell us your name?” 

You tell them your name and thats all you can get out before the unconsciousness clouds over you again. Until next time Hazel Eyes.

You open your eyes and try to determine if you're in any pain before attempting to sit up again. Your side is really sore but nothing you cant handle. You wiggle your toes and make sure they're still attached, still unsure of the event that transpired. You know you should be afraid but your main priority is to find out what happened and who saved you. 

“Hey you, how ya feeling?’ You look around and see youre in some type of library or something and laying on a leather couch. You turn your head and meet those eyes.

“Im Sam, Sam Winchester.” He states. After seeing that his name didn't ring a bell he continues, although looking somewhat disappointed. “You were being held captive by a Djinn. Its a creature who...nevermind. talk to me, tell me what hurts.”

“My everything hurts.” You reply and he chuckles. He gets up and brings your a cool washcloth and starts rubbing it over your body. It feels so good, like a sip of sweet tea on a hot Texas night. He gets to your legs and uses the washcloth to get behind your knees and continues up towards your inner thigh. He wasn't doing anything perverted - he was actually doing you a platonic favor - but your hips bucked up instinctively. You frown and internally curse yourself as you notice he's blushing. He was so damned good looking and you couldn't contain how hot for him you were.

“Not today sweetheart, you got some more healing to do before you go down that road.” Now look who was blushing. He smiled at you with a grin that could make your uterus sing. 

“Hows she doing Sammy?” A voice came from behind you but turning to see who it was, was an impossibility.

“Well she knows what she wants.” Sam said, still grinning at you and he shot you a wink. This man, was unlike anything you've ever seen or felt. No man has ever given you so much fuel to add to your fire. 

“Trying to sit up already, huh? Hey baby doll, My name is Dean, Sammy here is my brother.” Dean said as he came into your line of view. Good Lord, did these men come from Zeus’ loins himself. They were both equally gorgeous. I mean out of this world, crazy, so much hot should not be contained in one room absurdly beautiful.

Unbeknownst to you, your jaw dropped. Dean saw it and gave you a wink. You almost melted into the faded brown leather.

“Yeah, he gets that a lot.” Sam said as he lifted you up in his arms and takes you to a bedroom down the hall.

“There was someone else with me there.” You say as Sam adjusted your weight in his arms. “What happened, are they ok?”

Sam placed you on the soft bed and kneeled down next to you. “Yes, shes fine. How much do you remember?

“I remember lots of pain, and it being really dark, but I was happy. Its hard to explain. and I remember you.” His mouth didn't move but his eyes smiled in response.

“Well you're safe now hun, get some rest.” he kisses your forehead sweetly and gets up to leave. His lips were soft on your skin but left a trail of fire burning behind. You wanted him to kiss every part of you. Those eyes haunt your dreams as you sleep soundly through the night.


	2. Life at the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with Winchesters and trying to keep your pants on is not an easy task

Its hard to believe that three weeks have passed living at the bunker with the Winchesters but you were finally able to be up and about with little to no headaches. You decided to wake up and make the boys breakfast. You put your robe on and step out of your room, and head to the kitchen.

“Good Morning beautiful, want some bacon?” Dean asked with one of his sheepish grins. 

“That'd be wonderful” You reply as you go sit down on that very couch when you first arrived here. They had told you all about their lives and what they do over the past week or so. You had grown especially close to Sam, doing research and helping them from the bunker while they were on the road. You knew Dean still wanted to sleep with you - but as gorgeous as he was - he knew you were interested in Sam, so he just stuck to flirting with you when Sam wasn't around. Deans phone vibrated on the table and he answered on the second ring. No words were said, but he hung up the phone and came around to talk to you.

“Theres a case, I need you and Sammy to stay here. I can't explain but tell him to call me when he wakes up.” Deans tone sounded hushed, like he was hiding a Christmas present. You nod and he kisses you on the cheek before he grabs his jacket and keys and flies out the door.

You wake up to the sound of bacon frying and for a split second you think the episode with Dean was all a dream. That is, until you come around the corner of the kitchen and see Sam in sweatpants frying bacon. You could die now, all your dreams have come true. He turns around and smiles at you 

“Good morning beautiful, want some bacon?” Sam says. You chuckle and nod your head as you refill on your coffee.

“Dean said to tell you that -”

“Dont worry I already called him. Hes hunting a werewolf with Garth somewhere in Oklahoma.” 

“Ah, ok” you say, pretending to know who that is.

“Do you think you can help me with some research today?” Sam asks.

“Sure, no problem. Whats going on?”

Sam gets quiet and says nothing. “Sam, are you going to tell me what were researching or are you just gonna have me look in books for the words blade and demon, because the last time you did that I was up for almost -”

“I think I'm getting close to finding the Djinn that took you.” Sam says softly, cutting you off.

“Oh…” You pause and then say something that apparently shocks him a little bit. “Sure, lets get that son of a bitch.” 

After breakfast the two of you set to work in mounds of books and websites.


	3. Study Time with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after hours of research with the younger Winchester.

You lean back in your chair and let out a sigh, feeling a headache coming on.

“You alright there?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” you sigh “Im just starting to get tired. Im going to put some coffee on.”

As you get up and head to the kitchen as Sam clears his throat. “Uhm, its five am, and we've been here for almost 20 hours, maybe you should turn in and get some rest.”

You turn around and and check your watch to validate his statement. Holy shit, you didn't realize the time flying by. You and Sam had chit chatted but really only talking when it was relevant. Although you just wanted to crawl in his lap and nuzzle up to him, you pushed that thought out of your mind. Sam would flirt with you sometimes but he never made a pass at you and you were too coy to make things happen. Dean was the only one that would fuck your brains out if you asked him too. Get a grip on yourself! You yell to your brain that was making no attempt to get out of the gutter.

Sam stands up and walks up to you. “You still in there?” He asked as you snap out of your reverie. You shake the thoughts from your head and your blush betrays you. “Yeah, just tired.” You reply, praying he didn't see how red your cheeks were becoming. “Im going to take a shower first, but yeah, goodnight Sam.”

“Goodnight.” You can feel him staring as you walk out of the room. This shower needs to be a cold one.

After rinsing off and trying to relax in the shower, you turn the handle and reach for the towel. You decided to use the main bathroom instead of the one attached to your room solely because it had good water pressure. Too bad there was no detachable hose. You start wrapping the towel around you when Sam walks in. He stares at your naked body before him and then his eyes are on yours. His pupils are so dilated they show no color. “Im so sorry” He says as he breaks his eyes from your form. “I thought you were using your shower and - “ His voice trails off as he shuts the door behind him. 

Laying in bed, in your bathrobe, you can't stop thinking about how his eyes wandered down your body. How the blood rushed to the surface of your skin even though he was not even touching you. Then there was a soft knock on your door.

“Are you dressed?” Sam asked as he came in covering his eyes with his hand. It was such a cute sight to see and you couldn't help but laugh. 

“Yes, come in Sam.” You manage to say in between chuckles. He lets out a chuckle as well and shrugs it off. He was still wearing his sweatpants but he had put on a green flannel shirt on earlier in the night.

“I just came to apologize again, I honestly had no idea you were in -”

“Did you like what you saw?” You interrupt him, speaking very matter-of-factly. The question shocks him and you hold eye contact as he nods. You take a step closer to him and he mimics, closing the gap between your bodies. His hand brushes a wet lock of hair behind your ear and he leans in to kiss you. You lips touched and you opened your mouth to him, letting him explore your mouth with his tongue. The taste and smell of him was so intoxicating you let out a weak moan into his mouth. He tasted of coffee and bacon, and he smelled of leather and gunpowder. It was the perfect combination. His hands fell to your waist and he pulled you into him. You untied the knot from your bathrobe and shrugged out of it, revealing your naked body to him for the second time. His breath hitched as he took in your breasts and the curve of your hips. You never broke eye contact as you began undoing the buttons on his flannel shirt. He leaned in forcefully to kiss you, grabbing your ass, lifting you up on the bed. He sets you down and you lay on your back watching as he pulled down his sweatpants, revealing his ever growing member. You eye it hungrily and he saunters over to you. Stopping right at the edge of the bed to look over your naked body lying on the bed.

“You were naked when Dean and I found you. I've been wanting to see you that way ever since. I honestly thought you would have chosen Dean.” Sam says self consciously.

“Technically I still can, so I guess this is your chance to show me otherwise.” That was a ballsy thing to say but it set him off and he lunged toward you with a growl. His lips assaulted yours as his body covered yours like a blanket. His skin was soft and his temperature was increasingly warm. He spread your thighs with his knee and started kissing his way down your belly. Your insides lit up like the fourth of july when his kisses found your other lips. 

“Youre so wet for me baby, I like that.” He says, his breath on your core made you let out a groan as you buck your hips, seeking more. “Mmmmm” He hums as his lips suck on your clit. 

“Ah, Sam….fuck…Oh god!” You moan. and he does it again as he adds a finger, curving it upwards and hitting your g-spot at the same time. You let out a scream as your climax engulfs you faster than you had expected. As you come back down to earth you find Sam looking at you while still lapping up your juices. His assault doesn't stop and he makes you come twice more before coming back up for air. 

He crawls up your body, leaving bite marks and kisses along the way. You moan in anticipation and swirl your hips around to try and speed him up. 

“Need something?” He asks as he takes your left nipple into his mouth. You arch your back and groan in response. His tongue swirling circles and teeth biting the bud of your nipple, his other hand cupping your other breasts and pinching and rolling that nipple in his deft fingers.

“I need you, now.” You say in a shaky voice. He places himself between your knees and lines his member up with your dripping pussy. He slowly eases himself into you, stopping every half in. Its pure torture and you just want to filled. You let out a long slow groan as he finally fills you to the brim and then he stops. You wiggle your hips in response trying to let him know he can start anytime. You whine and he re-adjusts himself on top of you and pulls you up on to him so that he is on his knees and your legs are wrapped around his waist. He has one hand on your back balancing in your shoulder blades and the other grabbing your ass and he starts to move. You cry out his name as you feel him deep inside you. He is hitting your g-spot just right and you come unannounced again. His cock twitched inside you as your walls clench around him. 

“God, you're taking me so well, so tight for me. Coming all over my cock, such a good girl” His words set you off and the combination of the friction from your clit rubbing on the patch of hair at the base of his shaft made you come one last time as you scream his name. He breathes in your ear, while nibbling on your earlobe. He pumps into you another ten times before he lets his release wash over him, your name a sigh on his lips. 

After a while, he lifts you off of him, his soft cock falling out of your creamy pussy. He lays you down and takes you in his arms. Finally, he whispers to you as his hand falls to your hip, “Still want to choose Dean?” He asks. 

You shake your head against his chest and let out a satisfied sigh. He smirks against your skin and you fall asleep in his arms. Only to wake up every hour or so to make love again.


End file.
